Somewhere Safe
by BigSlayerGuyMan
Summary: Mordecai's on the Run from Benson through the House, when Pop's shows him a delivery he got in the mail. It leads him to a certain Vampire Queen. Kinda Mordeline.


**Mordeline. Originally created on Deviant Art, this pairing… Is awesome. So something needed to be done!**

Mordecai bit his lip- well, beak. He and Rigby were running from Benson, who had gone off the deep end at their latest failure. To put it shortly, Canada had fallen to a legion of Republican Yard Gnomes, and the whole blame had gone to them for some indirect reason. Benson could have overlooked this, if it wasn't that they were supposed to be cleaning the Park carts.

"Dude! This is totally your fault!" Mordecai told his best friend, Rigby the Raccoon. They ran up the stairs, while Benson who had gone a deep shade of scarlet, followed closely.

"What? You're the one that pressed the Red Button!" Rigby protested as they turned a hallway.

"A guy with a _grenade _told me to, you dip wad!" Mordecai yelled.

They ran into the only room they could hide in: Pops. They hurried in and slammed the door. Benson calmed down for a bit outside, as he didn't see them go in. "Pops? Are you okay in there?"

Mordecai looked to Rigby in panic, who started to sweat. Mordecai prepared to put on his best Pop's impression, when the actual voice answered for them. "I'm doing Jolly Good, Benson! Just having a spot of fun with my stuffed animals!"

"Good, good." and then Footsteps were heard, and he had gone searching elsewhere.

Pops, who hadn't been noticed elsewhere, stood up and smiled at the duo. "I see you are getting in to a bit of a mischief. I loved making fun and trouble with my fellow boarding school attendants when I was a young one. Say, would you like to see my new delivery?"

"Alright." they said. "Thanks for… Saving us." Mordecai told him.

Pops chuckled. "Quite alright, my good man. I heard about the Canada incident, and I must say I was never one to like their Niagara falls, even if they were somewhat pretty. Here, look at this." he held out a box that'd been laying on his bed. It was labeled 'TELEPORTATION/PORTAL YOU WHERE YOU WANT TO GO AT A VOICE COMMAND'.

Mordecai glanced at Rigby, who shrugged. Pops unwrapped it, and inside lay a stone that had 4 air holes in it, presumably to give a voice command. Mordecai said "Other side of the Room" just to try it out. Then he was holding the stone, near the door. "Awesome! Woahhh!" he said with Rigby.

Rigby snatched it up from his hands, and said "The Moon!" and then he was gone. A few minutes later, he reappeared grinning. "_Dude_! I just went to the Moon, Russia, China, the Arcade down town, and a ton of other places!"

Then banging was heard at the door. "Pops! I know you're hiding Mordecai and Rigby!" then the door flung open, and an angry Gumball Machine appeared. "MORDECAI!

RIGBY! You are SO fired!" and he pointed at them rudely. He started to walk towards them, menacing as ever. Mordecai grabbed the stone quick, and said" Somewhere Safe!" and he disappeared.

"Aw!" Rigby whined as Benson started to drag him to his office. Pops giggled.

**Meanwhile in some other Dimension.**

Mordecai landed on a rock solid couch, and moaned at how hard It was. It felt like it'd never been used more than once, like it was left to be for a couple years. But that couldn't be, right?

Mordecai glanced around. The wall was light pink **Don't believe me? Just look at a screen shot of Marceline's house. Yeah. The gothic punk vampire has a pink house. Xd**

Walls, and not much was there. A few open doorways led to other places, and Mordecai was probably in the Living Room. _How is this somewhere safe? _Mordecai questioned to himself. He got up, stretched his limbs, and walked around. Some old photos lined the wall, mostly of a human an her daughter… Wow, that little girl has really pale skin.

Suddenly a Teenage girl with long black hair and pale skin walked in. No, wait, she _floated in. _Hunh? She appeared to have red bite marks on her neck, and small fangs. _She must be a Vampire!_

"What are you doing in my house?" The Vampire asked.

Mordecai trembled a little. "Are you going to suck my blood?"

The girl laughed. "Is every dweeb so alike? I can, but It's not the blood, it's the color."

When Mordecai's face had confusion on it, she went to her kitchen and brought back an apple. She stuck it in to one fang, and all of a sudden the apple went grey, the red…Absorbed?

"That's pretty cool." Mordecai said nervously. "Wait, you're not one of those Vampires who sparkle in the sun, are you?"

The girl looked offended. "No! We die. What the heck are you talking about!"

Mordecai backed off. "Oh, uh sorry. Uh, what's your name?"

The girl seemed a little less annoyed now. "Marceline, the Vampire Queen."

"Woah, you're a queen?" was all Mordecai could think of.

"Well, yeah, technically. All Vampires answer to me, though they're aren't that many left. There's no Humans left, except for this one guy." she explained.

That freaked Mordecai a little. Was this some alternate universe where humans had died out? Another question struck him. "Where am I? This place seems pretty cool and all, but I just need to know."

"Well… People have come to calling it Ooo, so I do to. The Land of Ooo, where you get to sit and watch all your friends die for eternity." Marceline sighed.

Mordecai felt uncomfortable, and sat down on the floor. It proved to be much more nicer than the couch, unsurprisingly. "So… I was on the run from my Boss, and -"

Marceline cut him off. "You were running…From you're boss? Guy sounds pretty weird."

"Well… Me and my bro Rigby kinda, sort of, lost Canada to an army of Lawn Gnomes, so…"

Marceline laughed. "That's kinda cool, if you know. Chaotic Evil." Than she grimaced. "I'm starting to sound too much like my dad." She floated around, absent mindlessly. "A little before, me and these guys went to the Nightosphere…" When she saw the confusion on Mordecai's face again, she waved it off. "Now _there's _something you don't need to know."

"You know, the only reason I came here was because of this thing," He held up the Teleporter. "I said, Somewhere Safe, and it brought me here…"

"Weird… Well, I guess I'll be seeing you… I guess." Marceline repeated.

Mordecai laughed sheepishly. "I uh, maybe I'll come back sometime…" He said 'Back to the Park' and he vanished. He really did wanna come back… Find out some more about Marceline… He wondered if she really wanted him to come around and visit again… Yeah! He would.


End file.
